Robust datacenters require management and monitoring software. With increasingly large datacenters, including cloud datacenters, the software that manages and monitors these datacenters must be scalable. Conventionally, management and monitoring software employs batch operations that require little user input. If user input is required, typically a custom user interface must be designed to perform the batch operation. Designing custom user interfaces is often time consuming and costly.